


KlUa+CoFe->10 Ve

by shaedespot



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, bbc - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaedespot/pseuds/shaedespot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stamford is a damn fine professor, but some reactions take place in chemistry class that nobody could predict!</p>
            </blockquote>





	KlUa+CoFe->10 Ve

 

        End of the day classes were always a bit of a mess at Barts University, nobody was "all there"; having used the first half of the day to imbibe an unhealthy amount of coffee only to crash in the second half. By 6:30pm there was not much young mind left to mold. Chem221 was just such a class. The teacher’s hair had gone frizzy again despite all the relaxers she tried, her makeup had smudged, and it was not a far stretch to speculate that she sucked something stronger than vitawater from her thermos. And yet, here they were. Twelve or so, aged nineteen to twenty seven, handling dangerous chemicals over flames clinging to the very last of their wits.

John Watson had received the news that he was paired with the class nerd Molly Hooper, with a lifted heart. He had swung himself into the seat beside her along the lab table and smiled congenially as she blushed. John then turned to greet his other lab partner and blanched. Sherlock, weird name for an even weirder person, Holmes stood glowering down at him from under his dark set of curls. The tall man icily looked over John to molly and sighed as if John was another affront piled on by bad luck.

“Molly, go get the chemicals from the store room and I will set up the equipment. Get this base example over with as quick as possible before I shrivel up and die of boredom.” The man groaned, shoving john’s notebook aside to make way for his own.

John stood up and relinquished his chair. Sherlock leaned over him and attempted to open drawers in front of his knees as if John did not exist as a solid. Molly skipped off and john stood back and watched as test tubes and foil and gas were turned on and lit. It was like a performance, his lab happening before his eyes without him, “wonderful” he thought. His eyes drifted closed and visions swam of beakers and masses and the chair, John steadied himself as he jolted back awake. Not good, falling asleep standing. Sherlock filled a tube with distilled water and attached it to a rod above the flame. John felt it safe to move in again. As he approached Sherlock did not even blink to acknowledge him but steadily wrote in long looping form in his notebook. “Um, Sherlock, I’m thinking of going down to the lounge in a second to grab some coffee when molly gets back do you want anything” John asked rubbing his eyes.

“You should probably ask her, more likely to have sex with you as a result.” Sherlock said removing the tube from the heat up to the light. John stood a moment in shock.

“Oh, erm, sorry, I wasn’t trying to hit on you, is that what you thought?” John looked about the room. Other groups huddled obliviously around their experiments.

“No I didn’t think you were trying to hit on me, why would I think that?” Sherlock said returning the tube to its clip over the flame.

“Oh, well because you said ‘more likely to get laid than if you talked with me, and so I thought maybe you had thought-”

“ No, I simply meant that she would be more likely to have sex than I,” Sherlock turned, his brow wrinkled beneath his goggles.

“ Right, but I’m not trying to have sex,” John said with an uneasy chuckle.

“ You’re not? Why not? Everyone else is,” Sherlock turned away again back to his notebook and jotted some observations.

“ Except you, apparently” John leaned on the counter and tried to read over his partner’s shoulder.

“What do you mean? I love sex,” Sherlock mumbled casually,

“ Oh, so just not with me?” John said looking back to his own sheet

“ I have nothing against you.” Sherlock looked up again his brow furrowed in deep confusion,

“ Then why did you say you didn’t want to have sex with me?” John continued to fill in the data table on his own sheet.

“ Are you asking me to have sex with you?” Sherlock put his mechanical pencil down.

“ No I’m just wondering why wouldn’t you have sex with me?” John said gesticulating around his words trying to be clear.

“And that’s not asking me to have sex with you?” Sherlock’s back was rigid his face blank

“ Why? Do you want me to have sex with you?” John turned on him exasperated.

“ Are you offering to have sex with me right now?” Sherlock tapped the table between them.

“ No I’m just, ugh! I asking _you_ if _you_ want to have sex with me?” John was ready to tear his hair out; Sherlock was the thickest person he had ever met.

“ How much?” Sherlock whispered.

“ What! No for free. sex for free, with me, now!” John wanted to strangle him.

“ Now?” Sherlock looked around,

“Well, no, like in general, I'm not really in the mood I actually just wanted a fucking cup of coffee.” John sat down in his chair and scooted away from Sherlock entering data furiously.

“ Oh.” Sherlock’s face fell and he looked down at the chemicals boiling in the tube sadly.

John swallowed, “ Or now, I could do it now if now is the only time.” He stuttered his eyes growing large.

“ It’s up to you” Sherlock said a sudden smirk cracking his face.

“ No it isn’t you utter wanker!” John hunched back over his worksheet and stewed.

“ You don’t sound like you want to have sex now” Sherlock chuckled.

“ I don’t”

“ Too bad”

“I can’t believe you!”

“ I told you to talk to Molly”

“ I don’t want to have sex with molly!”

“ Just me.”

“ Just you.”

“ But not now.”

“ Or ever, you’re a prick”

“ So you don’t want to have sex with just me”

“ Shut up Sherlock.”

“Shut me up john”

“ No!”

Molly returned with a case of chemicals in labeled jars and set them down on the bench. “Right, ok so we’ve only got 10ml of each so Sherlock please don’t take any for later. John, John? Are you all right?”

John looked up with a nod, he realized then that he had broken Sherlock’s mechanical pencil in half in his hands.

Molly flinched and then set to work silently doling out chemicals,

John refused to look at Sherlock, but if he had been glancing over he would have seen the pale mans chemically blue eyes light up as he sorted through the box of vials. At a particular one he almost phosphorized. John reached over and deftly snatched it from his grasp and set it by his own workstation.

Sherlock audibly growled, a sound John didn’t know a human could make.

Molly didn’t even look up as if she heard the sound every hour.

John had noticed the two of them working together often and he briefly wondered how, when all the other groups were randomly assigned. John's worn out brain decided it must be because they were a couple. Yes, that makes sense. The nerd and the weirdo were dating.A nasty thought crawled into John’s mind.

“ Oh Molly, erm, I was just thinking I would pop down to the lobby and pick up a coffee for myself,” John smiled at her softly,” Maybe you would like one?”

Molly blushed “ oh, yes that would be lovely!”

John turned towards her and gazed into her large brown eyes, “ Only thing is, I’m rather shite at remembering what you’d like in it, maybe you’d just come with me, my treat.”

Molly looked back at him almost gasping, “ Oh, ok” she said in a small voice.

John could feel Sherlock’s eyes singing a hole in the side of his head. John grabbed the small vial of whatever and tucked it away in his jacket. He escorted Molly to the door and made a dramatic show of helping her take off her lab coat and goggles, before proffering his arm, which she took. John half expected to hear an explosion as he closed the door behind them.

“ Is everything all right John, you look a little upset?” molly asked releasing her arm from his and looking at him concerned. John carded his newly free hand through his hair and sighed,

“ Just worn out, need a coffee.”

“Sherlock didn’t mess with you did he?”

John tried to laugh but made a chirping noise, “ well, you know how he is, dating him must be hell.”

“ Yes, I imagine it would be, though he is rather nice looking in an infuriating sort of way,” Molly said sadly.

“ Oh, so you’re not?”

“ Dating him? God no! I think he might fancy me though, he threatened the teacher in order make me his permanent lab partner, I don’t mind, he keeps quiet about it and at least he’s smart.”

“ Oh.” John shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat and fussed with a candy he had got at the bank. He pondered this information. It just didn’t seem correct; Why was everyone behaving so weirdly! The lounge was quiet; it took John a moment to remember why he was there. Coffee. right.

“ So erm, what’s your brew?” He asked as molly strode over to the vending machines,

“ Hazelnut, the cream stuff please” molly said perusing the crisps selection. John carefully made her a cup and poured in the sickeningly sweet flavored cream.

“Erm, what does Sherlock like?” John asked another thought emanating from the naughty parts of his brain.

“ Black, two sugars” molly rambled off as if the information was burned onto her mind.

They left the lounge chugging down their drinks, John making a face at the black he had gotten, he preferred cream in his without the sugar. “For science,” John thought.

They binned their cups before entering the lab and re robed themselves, the rubber goggles squishing their faces. John purposefully strutted round to Sherlock’s side and leaned in close. “ Any change, in the solution?” John breathed over his shoulder,

Sherlock straightened up and his nostrils flared, his eye’s narrowed as he looked around to John. “ Yes. Incremental change in reactivity with NO after combining with the hydrogen.”

“ Ahhh, isn’t that satisfying” John breathed. He licked his lips as he leaned on the bench gazing up at the now flustered man. Sherlock swayed forward and then blinked a few times before focusing back on his tray of solutions.

“ That’s quite a reaction don’t you think?” John purred.

“ No cream for you? I would have pegged you as a cream enthusiast.” Sherlock stated, rising up and fetching more solutions from the box.

“ Well, I’m not that easily pegged.” John yawned, returning to his sheets. To his surprise they were all already filled in, in long looping handwriting.

“ Oh, god,” John uttered amazed.

“ Sherlock actually,” 

“Shut up. Thank you, that was very kind of you,” John said looking upon Sherlock anew.

“ You’d take forever! I have a very busy night ahead of me I cant waste it here on these archaic trials,” Sherlock cut, massing a sample on a watch glass in front of John. John glanced over to Molly who was tapping away at her calculator and entering data. Sherlock hadn’t filled in her table. John had no idea whether to feel hurt or helped. He pulled out his calculator and began to check the numbers.

“ I assure you, they are correct.” Sherlock had arrived over John’s shoulder silently.

“ Well how should I know, you might be terrible at maths” John bit.

Sherlock sucked in a shaky breath.

John looked up and then rolled his eyes at the man's expression, gone pallid in shock.

“Fine.” John pushed his calculator aside. “So what are you doing tonight that is so important?”

“ I can’t tell you; you might be a jerk,” Sherlock bit off the end of his words.

“ Well you’re in like company then, maybe I should come with you, we could jerk it up together.”

A red stain oozed through Sherlock’s cheeks. He furiously began scrawling more data onto his sheet. John copied him, scooting his chair closer. Their thighs brushed, and the strange patchy red on Sherlock’s skin crept down his neck.

Mrs. Stamford’s chair scraped back and she stood up carefully. “ All right everyone ten more minutes to finish up and clean down your benches, let’s go!” she swaggered over to the chemical hood and lifted it, setting of the buzzer, “ all unused chemicals go in here, that means you Mr. Holmes.” Sherlock looked up and glared. The teacher glared back. They seemed to be locked in a silent battle of eyes.

Molly scooped up all the full vials and set them back in the box and toted them off to the supplies closet. Sherlock coolly disassembled the set up and turned off the gas. He charged John with bringing the used beakers to the hood. Mrs. Stamford smiled at him with her round cheeks. “ Was he all right?” she asked hushed.

“ Who, Sherlock? He was erm, fine I guess.”

“ I had a hunch you might be able to handle him, you three are going to be grouped together form now on is that fine?”

John’s heart thumped heavily and his face felt hot.

“ No one else can manage him except you and Ms. Hooper. It would be a great help.”

“ Erm, all right, but-“

“-Thank you John.” Mrs. Stamford shuffled away back to her chair. She took a long sip of her thermos and sighed looking out onto some kind of invisible battlefield.

John set the beakers and tools in the washing tray under the hood and then turned back to his bench. It was spotless. As if there had never been anyone there. John’s stomach dropped. He slumped off his lab coat and goggles, and hung them up sadly.

He walked out of the building into the cool of night and breathed it in. The pines in the university lawn swayed with a breeze and the crisp autumn starlight shone down. John exhaled the chemicals from his lungs. The door creaked closed behind him and someone flicked a lighter. A pair of girls walked past him down the path and John was suddenly aware of his aloneness. Just a comfortable black void flickered warm at his side. Only it was also in his pocket.

“ Hey! What are you-” John tore the hand from his jacket pocket and spun around. Sherlock held up a vile in his hand and then disappeared it into the abyss of his long coat.

“ Give that back, I meant to return it tomorrow!” John hissed suddenly remembering Mrs. Stamford’s warning. Sherlock looked disgustingly pleased with himself. He leaned back against the building and finished his cigarette. He was tall (or was it just the coat that made him look that way), and smug, (definitely just his face).

“ Oi, did you not hear me?” John strode over and stood in front of him in what he hoped was a threatening pose, “you’re not allowed to have that.” Sherlock blew a long plume of smoke into Johns face and chuckled. Instantaneously John grabbed his cigarette hand and flipped him around with it behind his back and pushed him up against the brick. “ Give it," John shook him warningly, “ Or, I’ll get it myself.”

Sherlock slowly extended his free arm out to his side in invitation.

“ Are you fucking serious,” John sighed.

“ Search me.” Sherlock said, his voice tight against the wall.

John sighed, with his right hand he kept Sherlock pinned and with his left he patted down Sherlock’s sides, John had to lean forward to reach under the heavy coat, and into his trouser pockets. He nearly forgot what he was searching for within the warm silk until his fingers bumped into a glass vial. He extracted it and reluctantly released his weight from Sherlock’s back. The cold swept back in between them. Sherlock put his hands back into his pockets before rolling over to lean sulkily against the wall again; he fished out another cigarette and lit it.

“Is this how you normally get dates?” he drawled fixing john with an appraising stare.

“ Didn’t you have something very important to do?” John spat out still a bit shaky form the ordeal.

“ I thought you wanted to come?’

“ Oh no, you just want whatever this stuff is I’ve got,” John looked at the bottle in his hands, “ hang on, this is an empty vial of Nitrous Oxide. That wasn’t what I took.”

Sherlock tossed the remnant of his cigarette away and began to walk off. “ Well, if you won’t come, then I guess it’s goodnight John,” He said without looking back. He never heard the footsteps behind him, only the sudden jolt as his body was grabbed and dragged sideways. John pushed him through the hedgerow and back against the rough bricks in the dark of the courtyard. His breath blew strongly on Sherlock’s neck.

“ All right Sherlock, tell me, a man like you, what could you possibly want from me hum? If it’s not the vial then what?”

Sherlock stuttered out a breath. The shorter man had him pressed hip to chest together his legs on either side penning him in.

“ What ever it is, take it.” John said, as he felt fingers rummaging in his pocket again.

Sherlock’s hand withdrew and he raised up to his mouth the red and white peppermint john had got at the bank. He sucked it out of the plastic and it disappeared into him. His next breath exhaled minty on Johns face. Before john knew it Sherlock leaned forward and John’s lips were smothered and opened and tongue sliding into him sweet and cinnamon hot. John pushed forward, wanting to lick him away until there was nothing left of this impossibility of a man. Sherlock squeaked as his lips were suddenly peeled from johns. John adjusted himself, straightening his jacket and stepping back.

“This is the worst idea.”

“ New record for you?” Sherlock scoffed clearly sulking again.

“Shut up, we are partners,”

“ Bit fast”

“Shut up, no, I mean we are permanent lab partners, we can’t be…” John waved his hands in a shape indicating what looked to Sherlock like an accurate mime of nuclear fission,

“ No…”

“ Right, so,” John stammered, Sherlock looked at him blankly. In the silence Sherlock crunched the mint in half, and chewed it in thought.” I wasn’t planning on doing that with you tonight” He said warily.

“Oh,” John looked away embarrassed.

“It’s impossible anyway, on earth”

“ Ah… wait, what are you talking about?” John peered at him in confusion.

“ It needs an incredible amount of heat”

“I’m going to fuck you.” John blanched, he had meant to say “fucking kill you.” But hadn’t.

“Oh… good… that’s” Sherlock smiled.

“ I meant fucking kill you”

“ Well pick one!”

Above their heads a window smacked shut. Inside, Mrs. Stamford chuckled to herself as she swaggered back to her desk and took a good long swig of her Kailua and coffee. “ I’m the best,” she thought to herself before leaning back and closing her eyes in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, I like writing it, but it's kind of a roller coaster of silly so idk.


End file.
